


When Night Falls

by Accentia



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accentia/pseuds/Accentia
Summary: In the hush of night, his thoughts would sometimes stir.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon Alter | Saber/Ereshkigal | Lancer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	When Night Falls

Alter sits quietly, his back pressed against the head of the bed. Having his knee propped up, he placed his arm to rest on it, the other placed at his side and supporting his weight. In the hush of the night, he listens only for the rhythmic breathing of his beloved. It was a lulling sound, a call for him to soon join the goddess sleeping by his side.

And yet, his eyes were pried open, only closing for the fractions of seconds to blink. The little thoughts he told himself to forget soon come swarming in, painting splotches of fear in his mind. Such was the curse of the hours of the night.

He leans his head up, gaze fixated on the darkness contained by the walls of the room. At such times, he wonders to himself whether he truly deserved to be blessed by the divinity beside him. To think he would be here once again, in a place filled with nothing but joy—a place where he didn’t belong.

Taking a deep breath in, he’d take a moment to feel the air fill his lungs before exhaling out, a little of his voice slipping out along with it unintentionally. Golden eyes glance downwards, his head lowering to let him view Ereshkigal stirring slightly.

The Saber would observe quietly as ruby gems slowly revealed themselves to him. Perhaps he was a little too loud.

A soft sound of confusion barely reached his ears and he’d let out a content breath through his nostrils as his mouth was preoccupied with a smile. One of his hands would move over to her, placing itself gently over her eyes, but not before pausing for a brief moment to admire their beauty.

“What are you doing…?” Her lips crescented downwards slightly as one of her hands reached to touch the back of his hand. The feathery touch of her fingers as they brushed across his skin sent waves of delight through him. A feeling he was more than willing to lose himself in if it weren’t for the gentle tug on his hand to anchor him to reality.

“It’s too early for you to be up,” he whispered.

Raising a brow, he finds himself glued to watching her sluggish movements, dulled by sleep. Those same eyes he covered up only moments ago were now staring back at him once again.

“It’s too late at night for you to be up.”

He couldn’t help but let out a little laugh at her words. How could he not find her fighting spirit endearing? It was one of the little things he loved about her after all. It was such a minor little thing, and yet it made him feel just a bit giddy inside—a feeling that should’ve forsaken him.

“I suppose so. I’ll join you in a moment.” That frown of her deepens every so slightly, and he could feel his heart shake along with it. It seems like she didn’t like the sound of that. “You want something else?”

A little nod from the goddess confirms his guess and soon enough, he was able to piece together what she wanted from him.

His hand shifts, freeing itself from her loosened grasp and moved closer to her face. Lightly, the back of his fingers would press against her lips. Alter wanted nothing more than to lean down and brush his lips against her own, but for now, he’d opt to hold back. Another time, he told himself.

Instead, he now intends to prompt her silence.

The little habits she had made it easy to guess her thoughts, her emotions, and as if those eyes weren’t enough of an indicator—those god damn jewels—the Alter could sense the overwhelming love from that alone. And it fills his heart with a warmth that clenched and bound until it was hard to breathe.

It was impossible to say no to her quiet request and doing so would make his heart plummet to the cold ground beneath when he’d see that hint of dejection.

“Give me a moment.”

His leg shifts to fall flat against the mattress, his free hand reaching in front of him to grab hold of the edge of the blanket. In a swift movement, he pulls it up to cover both of them as he lowers himself onto his back.

In no more than a mere moment, he’d find his lovely goddess situating herself within the confines of his arms. It was something that felt so right, so perfect, and for a second, he would wonder if this was the dream he was trapped in, but he supposes he’ll find out one day.

For now, he pulls Ereshkigal closer, enough for him to place a little kiss on the crown of her head and no more words would be exchanged between them.

It was time for the silence of the night to sweep them away into a sleep so blissful that it’d make him wish his nights were eternal.


End file.
